First Year: Could Have Been Better
by Pandora 'N Jinx
Summary: It's first year and Hermione thinks it could go better by the time summer rolls around. Oh, and her parents are hiding something, curious ne? Rating is for safety, cuz I can be paranoid like that ADOPTED BY ECHO UCHIHA!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Sorry, but I only have a dollar in my possession while J. K. Rowling has way more, I assure you._

_**First Year: Could Have Been Better**_

_Written By: **Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley **(a.k.a **Tonks**)_

_Summary: It's first year and Hermione thinks it could go better by the time summer rolls around. Oh, and her parents are hiding something, curious ne?_

Jane and Robert Granger were worried, very worried. They hoped that leaving the one world that meant so much to the both of them would have stopped this day from coming, but then again they thought foolishly. They watched the scene of their only child, a daughter named Hermione Granger, dance around their living room, the unmistakable Hogwarts acceptance letter held in her right hand. Hermione was dancing with joy, and the Granger adults knew that they should keep the other unwanted thought in their mind for a few more years, until Hermione was old enough.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" they heared Hermione sing.

"We should tell her in a letter after she arrives, that way it won't gett too emotional whenever we are together," Robert said.

"It will get awkward when she comes to visit though," Jane pointed out. "Maybe we should let her stay at Hogwarts for the Holidays during the year."

"I agree."

A few hours later, the Granger family found themselves in Diagon Alley, shopping for Hermione's first year school supplies. The young witch-in-training was disappointed to hear that first years could not have brooms in their posession during their school year. The eleven-year old brunette had read the book her parents bought as a "congratulatory" gift. Of course, Hermione picked out a very thick book, but surprisingly she picked out one about Quidditch. After reading the first chapter (eighty pages long) she decided that she wanted to play for her house; once she knows what house it is.

The family then headed to Madame Malkin's to get Hermione's robes for school and a few dress robes and something casual to wear on the weekends. Of course Hermione didn't really care for this part of the shopping, but that was immediately replaced once they entered the wand shop. Olivander's Wand shop. By now, each Granger was carrying three bags each, Jane Granger had gotten a bit overboard when picking out casual dresses and formal dresses for her daughter. And they had gotten a good deal so that they wouldn't have to worry about buying dresses for a while, since they were magically made so that they would not shrink but instead grow with the person who owns them.

"Ah, the Granger family, glad you stopped by," a misty-like voice spoke from behind the desk. A man with not that much hair rose up and looked at each Granger with a searching gaze. Smiling, he stepped around the desk and stepped in front of young Hermione. "Wand hand out and you will be getting your wand soon."

Hermione, being the brilliant thinker she was, held out her right arm, believing that the man meant the hand she used the most. After a few minutes of being measured by a floating measuring tape, Hermione tried out all the wands Mr. Olivander showed to her. Getting only more excited with each wand that didn't work. Finally, after fifteen minutes of searching for the perfect wand, Hermione got it. All she had done was hum a little song and a wand from the depths of the storage room zoomed straight at her, and using incredibly fast reflexes she didn't know she had, caught it just a millimeter from jabbing her chest.

Olivander looked on and grinned, "It seems a wand had chosen you Miss Granger. That will be seventeen sickles. Enjoy your years at Hogwarts m'dear, and stop by whenever you have the time, you are quite...intriguing if I may say so."

Hermione left the shop with her parents with a beaming smile, she liked talking with Mr. Olivander. During the wand seearching she and he had gotten into several debates, most being on which ingredient would be most suitable for a wand that did harmless magic and was made for tiny tots and children from the ages before they could get a wand of their own.

"Ready to head home?" Robert Granger asked.

"Yes daddy," Hermione said.

The Grangers walked towards the exit of Diagon Alley, oblivious to the half-giant and a rather famous young boy, brushing past them to enter the place they were leaving. Robert and Jane were tired, but happy from today's events, while Hermione was humming quietly and thinking of how her new life being a witch-in-training would be like. Oh yes, Hermione granger could not wait to go to Hogwarts, she only had to have patience to last for two days...

_- This is the first chapter of **First Year: Could Have Been Better**. Hope you liked it and please review to let me know your thoughts on it. I have many ideas for the other chapters to this story. Oh, and if there are any mistakes please refrain from telling me, for I will be too lazy to fix them, but will do better in later chapters._


	2. Announcement

**_Dear Readers and Reviewers,_**

**_My name is Pandora 'N Jinx and Miss EchoesWithin/DeeJay Reina/Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley has kindly given me her account, due to her schedule of being unable to keep this account for she is busy. I hope you do not mind that I will be not finishing her started stories, but will be keeping any of her published work on this account still. She allowed me to take credit for her work but I do not wish to take her hard works. If you have any questions or comments, do not hesitate to PM me or review on this. _**

**_Signed,_**

**_Pandora 'N Jinx_**


End file.
